Sharing an Umbrella
by snwilliams
Summary: Very light TaiTo! Oneshot, unless everyone else wants me to go further. Tai calls up Matt during a storm, for some company. Matt sets off to Tai's house, but then Tai decided to meet him halfway...Both muse about eachother, kind of.


Sharing an Umbrella  
  
Written by: Raikiri  
  
Author's Notes: Um, I can't really say what inspired me to write this story, I haven't even seen Digimon for ages, so please forgive me if they are a little out of character. Blame it on the weather. That's what I'm doing! Anyways, this story will be light shounen-ai, which means, YES, two boys will like each other in a romantic way! Now, there won't be any graphic sex, or anything, and they probably won't even kiss, so if you don't like that then...um, well you're in luck. Cause there isn't any here. Yeah, so enough of the blabbing, and on with the story!  
  
Pairings: MattxTai  
  
Warnings: Very light shounen-ai! (boyxboy) Don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do, however, have an umbrella.  
  
I would love to hear your thoughts on this, so please, let me know! I deplore unintelligent writing of any kind, which includes most flames. Constructive criticism is all well and good, but any reviews that are just downright insulting will be ignored.  
  
-Tai's POV-  
  
Ok, don't laugh, but it's dark out, and I'm kinda scared. Well, I'm not really scared, just lonely, ok? Not that it's really the dark. Yeah, forget it. I'm not scared. Nope, not at all. Right now, I'm so steadfast, it's scary. Speaking of scary...it's kind of scary right here right now. Ok, I need to stop. Next thing I know, there'll be monsters under my bed. Although, I haven't cleaned under there in weeks. What am I saying? How OLD am I? Ok, Ok, Tai, calm down. Just call someone. It's OK, you don't need to tell them you're scared, just call someone. What am I, a moron? The power is out, and the phone lines are down. Ohhh, man. This is bad. This is really bad. Ok, think, Tai, think. You're a 15-year-old male, and you're invincible. Yup, ok, that's good. Good. CRAP!! Was that thunder? It sounded like it was trying to break down my door! Ok, this is bad. This is really, really bad. I need to talk to someone, but how? I don't want to leave my house, and my phone is...Oh man, I have a cell phone. What's wrong with me tonight? Ok, Tai, think! Who do I want to call...?  
  
-Matt's POV-  
  
Well, it's been a pretty boring night so far. I mean, there's this thunderstorm, and the power is out, so there really isn't much to do. Takeru is at a friend's house, go figure. He has too many friends, that kid. Makes me nervous. I can't even keep track of them all anymore. So, here I am, lounging on my couch, and trying to make out details of the ceiling. Every time the lighting flashes, I count. One-one thousand, two-two thousand, three-three thousand, four-four thousand.... and then...ah, the satisfying crack of thunder. I love storms; they make me feel alive. Well, most of the time. But now that this storm has been raging on the better part of the day, I'm starting to get a little bored by it. I wish someone would come over, or something. Or maybe call. I've got my cell phone sitting near me. Maybe I should call Tai? I think he's home alone, and knowing how skittish the poor kid gets, maybe I should give him a call and check up on him. Yeah, I might as well. I need something to do, after all.  
  
---  
  
Tai hesitantly punched in the numbers of Matt's cell phone, and took a deep breath before he pressed send, hoping he didn't sound too scared. Not that he was scared or anything. After all, he was invincible, right? He lowered his finger toward the slightly worn little green button, and just as he was about to hit it, his ringer tore through the otherwise silent room, causing Tai to jump over the top of the couch, letting his cell phone fall into the cushioned seats. Swallowing hard, he leaned down and pressed the green button again.  
  
"Hello?" He said, his voice sounding much shakier than he would have liked.  
  
"Hey, Tai, it's Matt," Matt said, grinning at the sound of Tai's voice on the other end. Yup. The poor kid was definitely scared out of his wits.  
  
"Oh, hey Matt. You scared the crap out of me! I was just about to press the call button, and then the phone rang," Tai said, obviously trying very hard to make up for the fearful tone he could not seem to erase from his traitorous voice.  
  
"Uh, Tai, are you alright besides that? You sound a bit...shaken," Matt said, unable to keep the amusement out of his own voice. He heard something akin to a frustrated sigh from the other end.  
  
"No, I'm just uh...just bored," Tai mumbled, sounding not at all convincing. Matt grinned, but decided to humor Tai, just this once.  
  
"Hey, me too. Do you want to come over?" Matt asked, knowing what Tai would say. He paused, waiting for it.  
  
"Uh, would you rather come over here? It's just, I uh, just changed into my pajamas, and I...I'm really too lazy to change back, and so...uh..." Tai trailed off, and Matt shook his head, trying hard to hold off the laugh forming at the back of his throat.  
  
"Alright, Tai-chan, don't worry. I'll be right over to tuck you in," Matt sniggered, hanging up before waiting for Tai's reply. He took a quick glance at his cell phone screen, and smiled when he noticed the time. "In your pajamas at 5:30, Tai? I had no idea you went to bed so early," he laughed again, grabbing an umbrella and raincoat before heading out the door.  
  
-Tai's POV-  
  
Ok, I admit that maybe I sounded a little scared, but that last comment was entirely uncalled for! Alright, maybe it was a little called for, but it still made me angry. Well, not really angry. Actually, for some odd reason, it made me smile. But, like HELL I'm telling that to MATT!  
  
Dammit. I just realized he's walking here alone. I think...I think I'm gonna meet him halfway.  
  
---  
  
Matt whistled to himself as he strolled down the empty street towards Tai's house. Cold had never really bothered him, and he was well protected from the torrent of rain by his large umbrella. He hadn't really been thinking about much as he had been walking, he was just enjoying the empty streets around him. Every now and then a solitary traveler would go rushing by, but other than that, Matt was pretty much alone. Alone. He had often pondered the meaning of that word. In a city surrounded by people, but alone. How does one manage that? Matt wasn't sure, but even when he was around all his friends, the people that gave him the most power, he still felt...alone. Well, maybe alone wasn't the right word, but lonely. Yeah, that was it, he was lonely. He needed...well; he wasn't sure what he needed. He sighed, scuffing his boots on the sidewalk. Everyone around him, all his friends, they all had someone else to run to. They all had someone else that they could do anything with. For example, sharing an umbrella. Of course, it went much deeper than just sharing an umbrella, but it would be a nice start…  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Tai trudged through the rain, cursing his bad luck. Why did his umbrella have to break? Why of all days, did it have to be NOW? He grumbled, trying to clutch his flimsy jacket around him a little tighter. Another crack of thunder ripped through the air, and Tai jumped, letting out a little squeak. Damn this weather he thought miserably as he broke into a run. He had better find Matt soon. Although, he was pretty sure finding Matt wasn't going to make him and warmer, or drier. Although...maybe, just maybe, it would make things a little more tolerable. He smiled, thinking back to the digidestined days. Everything had seemed a little better with Matt around, and he would never forget that time...when he had held Matt's hand, and warmth had pierced his heart. At first he thought it was Angemon, or Angewomon's arrow...but...no, because that sensation had come seconds after. That overwhelming sense of courage; that overpowering need to survive...but the warmth? That was something far more complicated, and Tai wasn't sure he was ready to process that warmth while he felt so damn cold. Smiling slightly, he ran harder.  
  
-Back with Matt-  
  
Matt raised his head to the sky as the thunder rumbled through the air. It was such a gratifying sound. It was as if the heavens were empathizing with him. Of course, in his moment of thought, he failed to notice the slapping of wet sneakers against pavement approaching him, and just as he rounded a corner, a blue and brown blur crashed into him, pushing him back a few steps. The blur, however, which was actually a person, had fallen back into a rather large puddle, and was now thoroughly soaked. Not that you could escape it, but it still probably sucked.  
  
"Oh man, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Matt asked the person, whose face a hood currently hid. Matt extended a hand to the fallen person, pulling the person up when a smaller, shaking hand grabbed his own. He was surprised when he came face to face with Tai.  
  
"Matt?" Tai asked, looking very miserable, sniffling, and shivering. Matt nodded, and looked Tai up and down.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing out here without an umbrella or a raincoat? I hate to sound like your mother, but that's not very smart," Matt said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Well, I f-felt b-bad about y-you w-walking t-to my house a-alone..." Tai chattered out, unsuccessfully trying to rub his arms to keep them warm. Matt smiled, and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder, and pulled him under the umbrella.  
  
"Alright, Tai, let's get you home," said Matt, smiling down at his friend. Maybe he did have someone to share an umbrella with after all...  
  
::.owari.::  
  
So what do you think guys? Should I continue it, or do you like it better leaving off right here? Let me know!  
  
And just in case anyone was wondering, the event I was referring to when Matt and Tai held hands was when they were beating that mega form of Myotismon.  
  
-raikiri- 


End file.
